Consequences
by franprentiss
Summary: "Yes, I do" Aaron answered smiling at Beth... and Emily's heart broke into little pieces. Short story, rated T just because of the language.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** New story! It will be a very short one, and I really, reeeally hope you like it, and if you do... please leave a review and let me know what you think about it, feedback is always appreciated!

Thank you so much for reading!

* * *

The flawless skin of her face was filled of tears rolling down her cheeks. This feeling was destroying her. It felt awful inside.

She was lying on her hotel room's bed, still wearing that beautiful beige dress which she had wore at the wedding.

Aaron and Beth's wedding…

_'__I do' He answered smiling at his bride. _

Those torturing words were haunting her, killing her slowly and painfully.

Emily rolled over her side and she bent her knees, like looking for comfort… she felt so alone and small.

She cleaned up the tears with the soft back of her hand over and over, but it was useless, they came back as soon as they were gone.

The woman closed her eyes and let her mind fly away to that night… that very night which she had shared with him, the man of her dreams, with Aaron.

Of course it didn't mean too much for him, he had discussed with Beth and he had gone to see Emily, his best friend… they drank some alcohol and well, happened things that shouldn't have.

On the other hand, Emily was pretty grateful for that night, it had been the most perfect night of her life, even though it had been a mistake, she would never regret about it, ever.

That had happened two months ago now, and after that night, she had decided to accept Clyde's offer to head Interpol's office, that was the opportunity she had been waiting for to run away from those feelings that she shouldn't have for her boss, and friend.

So she had left, trying to leave behind all the love, the pain, and the memories. Kind of difficult and impossible, but that was her last chance for a new beginning.

However, despite of all that effort, it had failed when she found out that… she was pregnant. She wasn't pretty sure whether that was good or a bad news, due to the child's father was getting married soon and its mother was living kilometers away from him.

It sucked, honestly.

But… that's was how things were. And at least, she was happy because she had this gift from that night she would always remember… Furthermore, being a mother had always been her dream.

Emily was sure she could make it work by herself; she was totally capable. And even though she was madly in love with him, and going against all her principles, she couldn't tell him anything about this situation. This baby would destroy his life, his happy life, and that was the only thing she didn't want to. So she would keep the secret to herself and pretend that nothing was going on. Moreover, she wasn't coming back, and maybe she would never see him again.

But of course it didn't happen. They were best friends and she absolutely had to come back to Virginia to attend his wedding, which meant to face him and the fact of losing him forever.

But wait, she wasn't losing him. How could she lose somebody that never had been hers? That was the ugly truth.

As she sat on the bed, Emily took a tissue from the packet that was onto the nightstand and blew her nose. She felt terrible, she wasn't only suffering because of Aaron's marriage, but also she was pregnant and had a cold. Life wasn't pretty nice for her at those times.

She sighed. She needed to feel better in some way, she wanted a cigarette, even though she didn't smoke usually, however, she wanted one right now and also a glass of wine to relax herself… but there was no way she would damage her baby. Of course she would never do that.

She smiled sadly and went to get a glass of water from the fridge.

As she drank the water, she heard the knock on her room's door.

Emily didn't want to see anybody at that very moment, didn't want questions, interrogations, nor giving explanations.

But what the hell. She left the glass over the small fitment and went to open the door.

"JJ" she whispered to the blond in front of her.

"Emily, are you okay?" she asked as she saw how she looked

Emily nodded.

"May I come in?" Jennifer asked frowning

"Of course" Said Emily with resignation. She stepped back and let her friend to come in into her room.

"Why did you leave the wedding reception that soon? Are you alright? And why were you crying, Em?" she asked as Emily closed the door.

The brunette scratched softly her neck. That was exactly what she didn't want; the questions… and the answers.

"I'm a little tired" she answered shrugging.

"Well… I've been a profiler since long time ago and you are not fooling me, you know?" JJ assured.

Prentiss bit her lip and walked to the bed to sit down on it. Jennifer followed her, and then held her hand in hers as she sat beside the brunette.

"Emily, you can tell me anything" she said honestly

"I know" Prentiss replied.

Emily had kind of a debate inside. She wasn't sure about telling anybody about her pregnancy, even though sooner or later it would be discovered in case somebody decided to visit her to London, and that was something very likely to happen.

However, being pregnant wasn't the problem. The child's father's issue did was. And that was the fact she had to omit and hide from very body, even from her best friend.

"I have a cold" she told her. JJ raised an eyebrow "And well, I'm pregnant" added Emily. This time JJ raised both of her eyebrows completely.

"What did you just say?" she asked confused

"I said that I'm pregnant and that I have a cold"

"Aye you pregnant?!" she repeated

The brunette sighed in resignation.

"Yes, I'm"

"May I ask who's the father?"

Prentiss shook her head as she heard the question.

"No, you can't"

"Why not? Do I know him?" she questioned shocked

"I don't think so… is some guy I knew in London you know… a one-night stand and…" She lied, shrugging.

That left JJ totally speechless. What the hell? Emily was pregnant with an unknown subject? No way, it could not be truth. Could it?

Jennifer knew her friend… and no, it couldn't be truth due to Emily was responsible enough to let something like that happen, she was a smart woman.

The blond woman scratched roughly her nape.

Emily looked at her hoping with all her heart for her to believe that twisted lie she had told her.

"Uh… well, Ok. Now, I want the truth" she said slowly, looking at her seriously

Emily rolled her eyes; she had no intention of retracting herself at all. So she insisted.

"I'm sorry I'm disappointing you, but that is the truth, sweetie"

"Are you fucking kidding me, Emily?" Jereau shuttered in disbelief.

Before answering, Emily took a deep breath; this wasn't going as easy as she would have liked it.

"No, JJ. I'm not kidding. That is the truth, I'm pregnant to somebody I have no idea who is, and that's all I can say to you" she whispered irritated.

"Are you having the child?"

"Ok. What the hell, JJ? Of course I'm! This could be my last chance, I'm getting old, you know? I'm not having an abortion as I did when I was 15, I already know how it feels… it's just…" she stopped talking as she felt a lump in her throat. She wanted everything but not crying again.

"I'm sorry, it's ok. I'm sorry I asked that" she apologized.

Emily shook her head slowly. She didn't want to keep talking.

"You should go back to the wedding reception"- she suggested softly.

She only wanted to be alone, sleep and then tomorrow go back to her daily life in London, in order to forget about Aaron, this situation and his wedding.

JJ understood what Emily was really saying. She wanted to be alone…

She sighed, she was getting quite worried for her friend… but for now she wouldn't do anything, she would leave her alone as she asked her to do and later they could talk better.

"Aaron asked me what was wrong with you and why did you leave all of a sudden" she said while she was making her way to the door, being followed by the brunette. "What do I tell to him?"

"Tell him that I wasn't feeling exactly as right as rain, that I have a cold, which is true, and that I'm really sorry for not saying good bye to him" she answered feeling guilty and miserable.

"Ok, I'll let him know" she told as she opened the door.

"JJ, may I ask something to you" Emily said, grabbing her arm to stop her

"Of course you can, Emily"

"Just… don't tell anybody about this… yet"

Jereau bit her lip. That wouldn't be an easy task to be done.

"Count on me" she said winking at her

"Thanks" she said smiling a little

JJ nodded and left, she wasn't able to say anything else… she was stunned. And of course, she was pretty sure that Emily was not telling her the whole truth, and she was determinate to find out what was really going on with her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Ok, I HAVE to say this: Thank you very much for the reviews, favorites and follows! you guys are amazing :D I'm quite surprised, seriously!

So here is the continuation of this story, I hope you like it! I need to remind you two things: This story is not supossed to be thaaaat long, so a few chapters more and it's done, and also wanted to say that English is not my native language so I'm really sorry if I make mistakes!

Well, I also wanted to invite you guys to read my one-shot story, called "S_eriously, I'm a nerd_" and if you do... let me know what you think about it, please.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

They were sharing a dance, laughing and looking at each other with a special sparkle in their eyes, as a proof of all the love they shared and everybody could see and feel.

Beth looked very beautiful in her white dress, in fact that night she looked gorgeous, everybody thought that, above all Aaron. Even Jack had told her she was amazing.

JJ came back to the reception and glanced all over the place looking for the only person who she knew Emily would tell everything. Aaron.

And yes, of course she didn't want to mess up his especial night, but there wasn't enough time, Emily probably would be leaving tomorrow in early morning and she was truly worried about her. She had to do something, and if it meant to disturb Aaron's celebration…

The beautiful blonde girl localized Aaron, but she didn't go directly to him, instead, she went to Jack, who was playing with his son, Henry.

"Hey buddies, what's up?" she asked as she got where they were

"Mummy, did you know Jack's daddy is his coach?" said little Henry to his mom with wide eyes

JJ looked at him smiling.

"Yeah, I knew that, babe"

"Why my daddy doesn't train me?" he whined

"Because daddy doesn't play as well as Jack's daddy, sweetie" she answered softly, and smiling as she thought about the image of Will trying to play football, that was funny, and in some way ridiculous. "Can we discuss this later?" she offered brushing his son's hair with her fingers.

The boy nodded and she kissed him in the forehead.

"Hey Jack, may I ask you a favor?" she asked looking at the other little boy

"Of course miss Jereau, what is it?" Answered a quite smiling Jack

"I need to talk to you daddy for a moment, but I… well, could you go and tell him to came here for me, please?"

"Yes, I can!" he answered and immediately made his way running toward his father's direction.

"Really mom, daddy should train me" insisted Henry when they were alone

"Well, maybe you should talk to him about this, Henry, it is not my business" she replied laughing at Henry insistence "well, talking about daddy, where is he?"

"I don't know, last time I saw him with Auntie Penelope and her boyfriend" answered shrugging

JJ rolled her eyes, everybody in the world, even his little son, thought that Penelope and Derek were a couple, but they of course were not!

"Uh, that's ok, babe" she winked at him and Henry also tried to do it, but he couldn't, so he closed both of his eyes. "Mummy loves you, handsome" she told him, hugging him.

"JJ, what's up?" Aaron called her as he arrived next to her.

Jennifer gave a look at the boys and then at Aaron, she didn't want to talk about Emily's problems in front of the kids.

"Hey my friends, why don't you go to see if there is more cake for you?" she suggested them, the boys looked at each other and nodded "come on, let's go" she insisted, and the two boys disappeared running.

"Well, first of all I know that this is your night, and of course I don't want to mess it up, but… I didn't come up with anybody else to talk about it"

"What's wrong JJ?" he asked worried

JJ sighed. She didn't know exactly what was wrong, but obviously something not that good was happening to one of their best friend… and Aaron should know that.

"I went to see Emily and she's…"

As Aaron heard Emily's name his face turned even more serious. If JJ was worried, and then she talked about Emily… it didn't mean that something good was happening to her, so he hurried the woman in front of him to speak.

"Is she ok? Did she tell you why did she leave?" he spoke quickly

Jennifer winced, she didn't know the answers!

"She asked me not to say this to anybody… but I have to because you and I are her best friends and I'm so worried about her!" she said almost woeful.

"Can you tell me please what the hell is going on with her?!" Aaron almost yelled in despair.

"Aaron, Emily didn't look quite good, she didn't tell me everything but what she did told me was that… oh mother balls, she is going to kill me" she said hiding her face with her hands, feeling as she was betraying her friend.

"Just say it, please" he insisted

"She is pregnant" she answered finally, feeling guilty.

Aaron's mouth opened exaggeratedly, same as his eyes.

If she was pregnant… he knew maybe there was a possibility that her child… would be also his.

He cleared her throat before speaking. This couldn't be happening. Holy crap!

"She is what?" he asked puzzled, even though he had heard perfectly, despite the music volume.

"Aaron that was all the told me, and I'm so worried about her, she is not okay…. When I went to see her, I noticed she had been crying, and… I know her so well, but she didn't want to talk to me, and I don't know what to do because she is leaving tomorrow and I don't want her to go like this, so sad" she told him worried

"I'm going to talk to her" he stated, puckering his lips

"Do you think that's a good idea? I mean for Beth…" she said wincing

"I'll be back soon, Emily needs us, and she is not leaving the country without letting us know exactly what is going on" he said feeling decided

Jennifer didn't have time to reply that because he already was gone.

…

Emily finally managed to change her dress for her pajamas; she didn't feel like doing it until now that was quite late in the night. She was removing her makeup when she heard the knock on the door.

She made her not-very-happy face as she thought it would be JJ again, surely she had came back to keep pushing her to tell her the whole truth.

But she wouldn't do that.

"I'm coming" she yelled.

Emily finished what she was doing, let the cream onto the bed and went to open the door.

But the person who was in front of her wasn't who she was expecting to be.

He wasn't blond nor had blue eyes.

"A-Aar-on" she stuttered stupidly "what the hell are you doing here?" asked confused

"I need to talk to you, can I come in?" he asked without answering her question

"Sorry, I… actually was going to bed, I'm travelling early tomorr…"

"I'm not leaving this place until you talk to me, Emily" he stipulated interrupting her, crossing his arms against his chest"

Emily rolled her eyes. She knew him, and certainly he was capable of being at the threshold all night long until she speaks.

She sighed in resignation.

"Came in" said stepping back to let him in

"JJ told me that…"

Okay, it wasn't a good way to star this conversation.

"Oh shit! What a treacherous _friend _of mine" she snapped angrily

"No, Emily, do not blame her" he said softly

"Why not? The only thing I asked her was not to tell anybody about this and what is the first thing she does? I'm gonna kill her!" She yelled as she went to sit onto the bed

Aaron stood in front of her, with his hands in his pockets, looking at her, while she continued complaining about JJ's actions.

"… well, but she already did it, and Aaron, I swear to god that if you have came to scold me because of my pregnancy, I will have to tell you that I'm and adult and I…"

"Shut up Emily! Please!" he said finally, getting fed up with her complaints

She looked at him angrily, if there was something she hated the most in the world, was somebody telling her to shut up, and Aaron knew that perfectly.

"Now listen to me" he continued.

She nodded, even though she wasn't happy with his presence, and less with his attitude, such a bossy man. Ugh.

And on the other hand she was totally nervous because of obvious reasons… but she was hiding it pretty well, since pretending to be annoyed -although sincerely she wasn't pretending, she was really pissed-, her others feelings weren't that evident.

"Just say whatever you have to, Hotch. I need to sleep" she said serious.

"So, is that true? Are you pregnant?"

Okay, she was kind of tired of this question.

"I guess I could stick a paper on my forehead with that fucking phrase on it" she answered sarcastically

Aaron looked at her frowning, waiting for her to say something else.

"God, yes! I'm pregnant. Happy now?" she added, leaving her bed and walking around the room

Hotch took a very, very deep breath as he processed that confirmation she had just gave him, he touched his hair roughly while thinking what to say. He had questions to ask, of course.

"Emily, look at me" he demanded

Emily, who was giving him her back, closed her eyes. She didn't want to look at him because she was trying to be strong, and she knew very well that if she looked at him in his beautiful eyes… would be her end.

Slowly, the brunette turned around to face him, she was biting her lip.

"What?" she asked after sighing

Aaron got closer to her, and Emily stepped back, avoiding any kind of contact with him. She didn't want him to touch her, since that he looking at her was torturing her enough.

He didn't try to get any closer than this anymore because he understood her body language, she wasn't comfortable with him around.

"I'm sorry but I have to ask this, Emily" he said scratching his neck

"Go ahead" she replied gesturing with her hands

"It's there any possibility that… this child could be mine?

Emily puckered her lips and touched her hair. He was waiting for her answer… and it seemed an eternity before she gave it to him.


End file.
